Mizu the north pacific princess
by DeadlyDreamer
Summary: My take on mermaid melody., it's partly to work on descriptive writing. Mermaid melody is awseome. Hopefully it gets more interesting as it goes along and gets further into the plot
1. The North pacific princess Mizu

The moon shone down from the dark sky, it's rays of light causing the waters surface to alight with a silvery fire, giving the night an air of mystery. Suddenly something broke the waters surface in a quick flash, disturbing the nights calm for a couple of seconds before disappearing back into the murky depths of the lake. All was still until just as the ripples on the water had settled, the thing broke though again, and this time the light from the moon caught it for a split second illuminating a sleek and powerful tail as it flicked up in an strong arc, droplets showering of it. In the ghostly light it looked almost eerie, and gleamed a a strong turquoise, the two silver fins standing out against the velvety blackness. Once again the tail disappeared under the water. And nothing more disturbed it's surface for the rest of the night.

Beneath the lake, swimming forward with strong powerful strokes the mermaid made her way back into the sea. Her long blue hair fell down her back in two thin plaits decorated with tiny water lilies. Flicking her tail again she propelled herself forward even further. She was in a hurry to get home. She'd seen enough in the lake for now, and had got the information she'd needed from the creatures who lived there. The sea monsters were growing in strength she thought bitterly. Remembering the destruction she had witnessed on her stay in the North Atlantic kingdom. The creatures had informed of her of Kibaku's latest move to attack the Arctic kingdom, and she wanted to stay one step ahead. Now he had attacked both of them, he was bound to move to her kingdom in the North pacific, Her people would have to be prepared.

it was first light when she finally reached her home and swam into the palace. There was commotion everywhere, mermaids where swimming around frantically, their eyes wide with fear. 'What happened?' she asked her advisor Mikuri, hands already clenched into fists as she prepared herself to hear the inevitable.

'The sea monsters re attacking' Mikuri answered, her pale blue eyes already sad and bright with tears of grief for the lives that would inevitably be lost that day. 'Princess Mizu, you must get to safety and hide in the human world, once we know you are safe we will have more hope, because if we mange to escape we will have the hope of knowing our princess is out there, growing in strength, and that she will do all she can too rescue us, but there is no hope with a dead princess.' A single tear slid down her cheek. 'Please princess, go now.'

Resigning herself Mizu squeezed her eyes shut to hold back the tears and then opened them again to look into the eyes of her advisor and friend.

'I will come back for you, i swear it on my pearl' she promised hugging Mikuri swiftly and then turning to leave, she swam up and away. Once she was at a safe distance she turned and hung in the water, watching with eyes full of tears as the dark slowly crept over her kingdom engulfing it. Damn it, she'd been too late. Kibaku had managed to get ahead of her again. But she would end it she vowed, one day she would destroy him and restore her kingdom. But for now she needed to hide and gather her resources and strength in the human world. Turning her back on her helpless kingdom she took deep breath and then swam up to the surface, to enter the human world.


	2. The Revelation chp2

Ok Hi guys, this story was originally a one shot but someone asked me to write more so heres the second chapter, this one is a long chapter, waaay longer than chapter one anyway. I was feeling a little odd when i wrote this. More descriptive writing practice YAY and i tried to make my paragraphs better but i suck at grammar, i mean really suck! A little name translation, Mizu-Hana means water flower, but she is called Mizu for short. Momo means peach, i chose it because its cute like she's meant to be, and peach is virtually pink ^^' Anyhoo i hope you enjoy*waddles of to munch on jaffa cakes and seaweed*

Disclaimer, i do not own Mermaid Melody but i sure as hell do own these characters and plot. ^^ No stealing, not that you'd want to :D

Mizu

Mizu-Hana swam through the clear blue ocean with one fluid movement of her tail after another, the human world was not far from her but she wanted to have a little time longer in the water before she departed it for god knows how long. Her long red hair swished out behind her like a restless tongue of flame, licking at the base of her crimson tail. It came down from two buns, shaped like flowers, either side of her face that were just above and behind her ears, and within the buns little silver beads sparkled like the early morning dew on flowers, which brought attention to the faint lines of silver that outlined the edge of every strand of hair from the buns and down. And around her forehead she wore a garland of blood red water lilies which held back her short silver fringe.

On her top half she was wearing a sweetheart styled dress that stopped just below her waist, where her skin melted into a sleek tail, the change so smooth it was impossible to tell where one half started and the other began. It was red to match her hair with swirling silver patterns decorating it. The material around her breasts clung to her body like a second skin before billowing out, so that it floated just above her stomach.

Her tail was red as well being of course although it was a different shade to her top and hair. and had tiny lines of silver circling every scale. It was shaped like a seals tail, except for when it reached the bottom where it then fanned out into two almost see through and paper thin fins, which at the moment where the colors of the rainbow due to the light from the surface hitting them. They were outlined by a rippling line made of the same translucent substance, except this time it was a pale red.

The whole effect was set of by the simple accessories she wore; around the tip of her tail and on her wrists three silver bead bracelets were fastened. At the very ends of her fins two silver beads shaped like teardrops hung, around her neck she wore a beautiful crimson water lily which hung from a silver chain, and finally dangling from her ears were two miniature red water lilies. All of it complimented her eyes perfectly, which were a sparkling silver, the color of water with the moon shining on it, framed by striking red lashes. And at the moment they were wide and filled with pleasure as she felt a little bubble of excitement erupt inside her at the thrill and exertion of propelling forwards through the water so fast it made her blood tingle.

Suddenly she stopped, hanging in the water, suspended by the gentle flicking of her tail to keep her upright. Someone was up ahead, someone who evidently hadn't quite gotten the hang of their tail yet, that was odd, all mermaids would have gained control of their tail by now, the girl couldn't be much older than her. In a split second she had come to a decision, and swam forward to investigate. This was going to be interesting.

Momo

Momo dived deep beneath the waves. It felt so good to be in the sea again. To feel the cool rush of the currents flow over her skin. To feel so weightless and free skimming the waves. To see and smell it's grandeur. The rich colors joining with one another, the turquoise and the green and the silver. The fresh and sharp smell of salt. Not to mention the sea life. The gulls circling over head and the crabs scuttling along the sea bed, it was all so perfect.

But despite her thrill Momo still felt something niggling at her. Like a missing piece in the puzzle. there was something missing and she couldn't quite work out what. But for the time being she shook those thoughts out of her head and concentrated on riding the waves. Kicking out hard she swam forward through the water and dipped her head beneath the surface, keeping her eyes open she looked down at the sea bed. On a day like this she could see the floor clearly and for a moment she stopped moving and just floated letting the waves rock her from side to side.

She could see such beautiful scenery, shells lay scattered, half buried beneath the golden sand. Crabs scuttled over them and tiny fishes weaved in and out of one another, the light from above catching their scales so that for a moment their silver sheen became the color of the rainbow. Seaweed floated gently in the currents, a deep sea green, their slimy tentacles reaching out towards her.

Suddenly Momo felt a strange pull from within and found herself swimming forwards and down. Not quite sure where she was going or what she was looking for, she let her body pull her on until she reached the sea bed and began to reach out to a tiny rock that jutted out just above the sand. Her hand swayed over it for a moment before moving on a couple of centimeters, until it stopped with a jerky motion over a patch of sand. At first she couldn't see anything but instinctively she reached down and dug deep until her nails hit something hard. Getting a hold of the object she pulled it up to her face and held it there, waiting until the sand had settled back so she could see it clearly.

Once the cloud had cleared she opened her palm very carefully and peered at the object. It was a large pink clam which had a hold through the back of it. Intrigued she turned it over and over inspecting it, before deciding she needed to go up and get some air as well as giving herself a clearer look.

Bursting through the surface Momo gulped in three deep lungful s of air and then opened up her palm again to take a better look at the clam. Releasing she could open it, she used her nails to prise it open. All of a sudden a bright flash of dazzling light erupted from it, momentarily blinding her. As the light continued to glare she felt a strange sensation creeping up her legs, like someone was pouring tar or honey on them but the wrong way up. It was like the were slowly melding together. Around her waist started to change as well, she could feel it getting hot and so was her head, until to her complete astonishment she too began to glow. After a couple of seconds the light faded and disappeared. For a moment Momo just hung there in the water motionless and then slowly she began to open her eyes, for she had squeezed them shut against the sudden glare from the clam.

She felt different.

Looking down at herself she almost screamed. For instead of her bikini she wore a pale pink halter neck dress, that flowed over her tail like liquid silk. YES! HER FRICKIN TAIL!! It too was a pale pink and fanned out at the end into two fins. FINS!! And that wasn't all her hair had changed too. Instead of being short and brown like it had before, it now flowed over her shoulders and down to her waist. And not only that, but it was pink as well. GIRLY GIRL PINK! Swaying she put her hand on her chest and concentrated on breathing deeply to calm her beating heart. But that wasn't all, when she raised her hand to experiment she felt two pigtails protruding from either side of her head just behind and above the ears from which the hair was flowing from, Closing her eyes briefly she tried to take it all in and understand what had happened. She had become a mermaid, that was clear enough, but why now? and why had it only happened when she had opened the clam? And what had that strange pull been about? That force that had led her to the clam.

There were so many questions whirling about in her head, and no one to answer them. Taking another breath she decided to experiment with her tail. She should at least learn how to use it, but first she realized the clam was still open, holding her hand back up she finally looked inside. On a tiny velvet cushion sat a little pink pearl, which seemed to have been the source of the light. Makes sense she thought vaguely without quite understanding why it did. Closing it she gripped it safely in her hand for she couldn't exactly put it in her tail. Damn thing doest even have pockets she thought grumpily and then did an experimental flick. Propelling herself forwards at about 90 miles per hour.

'EEEEEK' she squealed as she zoomed through the water, trying desperately to slow down. Who knew her tail could be so powerful, one tiny flick and whoosh. 'Could be harder to control than i thought' she muttered staring down at her tail with complete concentration and wishing it had at least come with a guidebook. Sticking her tongue out she tried another flick only this time a gentler one. Once again she was propelled forward, only this time at about 60 miles per hour. 'Damn' she moaned hovering stock still in the water. Afraid that even the slightest movement would have her zooming all the way toward freaking America.

'Having some trouble eh?' A strange voiced asked from behind her, whirling around to see who it was Momo felt herself spinning of sideways and in all directions. Until she was a tangled mess of girl, hair, tail and fins. 'Damn this mermaid stuff, it's harder than i thought' she muttered, straightening herself out with the utmost care.

'Hi I'm Mizu' the girl held up her hand in greeting. Whilst Momo just oggled.

'Your a mermaid too' she announced. Taking in the girls, crimson tail, scarlet belly top and long red hair, that was twisted into two buns at the top and then flowed down from there.. 'And you have weird hair too' she stated, still staring.'

'What?' Mizu asked darkly, daring Momo to say more. As usual Momo was oblivious to that subtle warning and carried on regardless.

'Well your hair looks like rams horns, only spastic ones that look like their bleeding'

'What! well at least i don't have snakes for hair.'

'What d'ya mean snakes, at least their pretty, unlike yours which are just screaming, I'm a RAM keep all edible clothes away.'

'what the hell does that mean?'

'Huh, oh yeah you don't have rams down here do you'' Momo gestured wildly as a current threw her of balance slightly and then remembering, quickly brought her hands back in, in case she somehow influenced her tail by her arms.

'No we don't' Mizu looked at her strangely, trying to figure her out, her pale eyes took in the girls pink dress, pink hair and dark green eyes which complimented the pink perfectly. 'What was your name again?' she asked curiously.

The girl grinned goofily, 'oh yeah, it's Momo' she pointed at herself and Mizu's eyes widened as she saw the pink clam clutched in the girls hand.

'Where did you get that?' she demanded. The girl frowned.

'What do you mean? I found it of course'

Mizu's eyes widened even further, until they were practically bulging out of her skull. Her brain put two and two together, the pink clothes and hair, the pink pearl and then a name flashed across her mind. _Mimi_, _Mimi, Momo, Mimi, Momo_, 'OMG YOUR THE SOUTH ATLANTIC PRINCESS!'she screamed in shock.


End file.
